


The More That You Say, The Less I Know

by TheseLinesofLightning



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, So sue me, about Gio mixing up some words, and I love Ranvanni, i love this man, so here's some fun fluff for the cc, that live absolutely sent me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLinesofLightning/pseuds/TheseLinesofLightning
Summary: There's a small misunderstanding in Ranvir's kitchen.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	The More That You Say, The Less I Know

“Did you pick up the cinnamon tonight?” Ranvir asked as she unpacked the groceries in the kitchen.

“Huh?” Giovanni called back. He finished locking the front door and carried the remaining bags through the hallway to her. 

“The cinnamon?”

“Oh, was I supposed to?” 

Ranvir raised an eyebrow at him over the big box of tea bags she was holding.

“Well, I asked you to, didn’t I?”

“Did you?”

“Giovanni,” she sighed, an indulgent smile on her face.

“I’ll do it now,”

“You can’t go back out for cinnamon!”

He looked confused for a moment, pausing with his head in the fridge.

“I’ll do it online,” he replied, shutting the door and making his way into the dining room. Ranvir watched in mild confusion as he opened his laptop and started typing.

“I’ll just put these away by myself then,” she mumbled to herself as she continued pulling the weekly shop from the bags.

“Did you want any in particular?”

“Whatever is fine,” she called back rolling her eyes. 

Was he really going to order just a jar of cinnamon online? Maybe with Prime Fresh they’d get it next day and it would save them a trip out. She finished putting away the last of the groceries and flicked the kettle on, excited to change into her pyjamas and watch the next episode of Bridgerton with one of her favourite people. 

“All done,” said person informed her with a smile. He kissed the side of her head and then flicked the kettle off. “7pm okay?”

“Seven?” She parroted, switching the kettle back on.

“Yeah, we’ll have to get a move on though,” he said, glancing at his watch, “there’s no time for tea,”

Ranvir opened her mouth to speak resting a hand on her hip, utterly confused. 

“What on earth are you going on about?”

“The cinema,” Giovanni was looking at her like she was crazy.

“The cinnamon,”

“Yeah, the cinema,” he agreed, his face incredulous. 

“Oh my God, Giovanni,” Ranvir couldn’t help herself, a slow smile spread across her face and she started laughing, the sound coming from deep in her stomach to start with before it faded into wheezes as she couldn’t control herself.

“Why you laughing?” He asked, genuinely confused now.

“Cinnamon,” she said, still battling laughter whilst desperately trying to keep a straight face.

“Yes, sin e ma,” he pronounced the syllables for her to hear as if she were the slow one which just sent her into hysterics again.

“Cinnamon,” she managed to say, “not ma, mon,” 

Giovanni looked completely perplexed until she said out loud:

“Alexa, what’s the Italian word for cinnamon?”

“Cinnamon in Italian is,” the robot paused, “cannella,”

Unfortunately, this sent Ranvir into another round of laughter leaving Giovanni to work out the joke. 

“How on earth did we get from ‘hey, can you pick up some cinnamon please?’ to ‘hey, can you pick up some cinema please?” She asked through her laughter, clutching her stomach as she fully started to wheeze.

“Oh you think this is funny?” He asked her, finally understanding. “Why you have two words in English that sound the same?”

He was sporting the biggest grin at seeing her cackle and she could see he was holding back laughter of his own. She took a moment to attempt to compose herself. 

“So what did you book for us to see?” Ranvir asked struggling to keep a straight face. 

“Right, that’s it,” Giovanni grinned, his attempt at being stern falling flat on its face. He grabbed her around the middle and lifted her over his shoulder, “no cinema for you!” He laughed as he carried her out of the kitchen and into the lounge, her shrieks echoing down the hall.

“Giovanni, put me down!” She cried, her shouts were mixed with laughter and she knew he wasn’t going to take her seriously but she couldn’t help it. Getting cinnamon and cinema mixed up was maybe the cutest, not to mention funniest, thing he’d ever done. Her stomach hurt from laughing so much as he dropped her onto the sofa, the goofiest grins on both their faces. 

“You’re so cute,” she said, finally letting her laughter fade as she reached up to push his long hair from his face.

“Hmm,” he agreed, sitting down beside where she was lying to bring them closer, “you’re not so bad yourself,” 

Ranvir rolled her eyes but knew he was only playing. He swooped down and kissed her softly. She let her hands slide through his hair as his played with the hem of her t-shirt, stroking the bare skin of her stomach as he went. She began to relax and was just about to pull him closer when-

“But really babe,” he said, pulling back and standing up, checking his watch, “we gotta go now if we’re gonna make it in time,”

Ranvir burst into laughter again, burying her face in a cushion instead of screaming about how much she loved this man. The little moments with him were what she cherished the most and she made a vow to herself to learn more Italian just so he could tease her and see his smile when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This deserved a better ending but quite honestly I had no clue how to finish it so...


End file.
